The present invention relates generally to a water leak detector and, more particularly, to a water leak detector for providing an early alert of leaks in water lines coupled to plumbing fixtures, such as control valves in faucet or tub/shower installations.
Water leakage from plumbing fixtures and appliances (e.g., dishwashers, washing machines, icemakers, etc.) in residential and commercial buildings may cause significant damage to the building's structure, trim and/or cabinetry. For example, even slow or intermittent leaks from water supply lines may, over time, cause significant damage. Leaks from water supply lines to faucets, especially when small, may go undetected for extended periods of time due to their hidden locations under sinks, within walls or below sink decks.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a water leak detector includes a housing having an annular inner wall, an annular outer wall concentrically position radially outwardly from the inner wall, and an annular retention reservoir defined between the inner wall and the outer wall. A coupler is connected to the housing and is configured to secure the inner wall of the housing to a water pipe. A switch is supported by the housing and is configured to detect water at a predetermined level within the retention reservoir. An indicator is an electrical communication with the switch to provide an indication to a user when water has reached the predetermined level within the retention reservoir.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a water leak detector includes a housing having a first portion and a second portion defining an annular inner wall, an outer wall positioned outwardly from the inner wall, and a retention reservoir defined between the inner wall and the outer wall. A coupler is connected to the housing and is configured to secure the inner wall of the housing to a water pipe. The coupler includes a living hinge and a catch mechanism, the living hinge pivotally coupling first ends of the first portion and the second portion, and the catch mechanism releasably coupling second ends of the first portion and the second portion. A switch is supported by the housing and is configured to detect water at a predetermined level within the retention reservoir.
According to a further illustrative embodiment, a water leak detector includes a housing having an inner wall, an outer wall positioned outwardly from the inner wall, and a retention reservoir defined between the inner wall and the outer wall. An absorbent material is received within the retention reservoir. A coupler is connected to the housing and is configured to secure the inner wall of the housing to a water pipe. A switch is supported by the housing and is configured to detect water at a predetermined level within the reservoir. An indicator is in electrical communication with the switch to provide an indication to a user of when water has reached the predetermined level within the retention reservoir.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.